roblox_blox_piecefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Fruits
Demon Fruits or Devil Fruits (in the anime) are special fruits that give the user great, superhuman powers. In Blox Piece, they are obtained by either finding them randomly in the world (Usually under trees) or by buying them from the Demon Fruit Dealer using Robux or Beli. Players can also drop unconsumed fruits for other players to pick up and eat. Demon fruits spawn at a rate of 1 every hour (the timer starts when the server is first started) and they despawn after 20 minutes. Only 2 fruits can spawn in a VIP server, after that it needs to be restarted. Once you eat a Demon Fruit, whenever you enter the water you will rapidly take damage until death. Users who have not consumed Demon Fruits can safely swim in water. There are 3 types of Demon Fruit, Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Paramecia types will only leave you with the fruits natural abilities Zoan types will transform the user into its respective animal or creature Logia types will usually give you control over an element and will make normal attacks (As long as you are the correct level) pass right through you, sometimes with an effect passed onto the attacker. To beat a Logia user without using a Demon fruit you need to use something called Buso Haki to enhance your attacks. Here are all of the current Demon fruits available. Paramecia: Bomb Spike Tremor Chop Gum Spring String Gravity Paw Zoan: Human Buddha Phoenix Logia: Smoke Flame Ice Sand Dark Light Magma Rumble Fruit progression: This is a rough estimation of utility and farming capability NOT for PVP. (outdated someone pls edit) This list is greatest to worst and each one will have a short explanation. 0. Meme: '''Greatest dps with huge damage and doesnt get hurt by anything unless your mom slaps you. Great for pvp and farming, this fruit is the most OP... 1. '''Rumble: Great dps with all aoe moves and a short cool-down teleport for high level grinding also good for pvp. 2. Paw: Good moves amazing for farming bosses a good aim if you want to use it for pvp. 3. Gravity: Good but needs a good defence and devil fruit stat. 4. Light: Good dps with all good aoe attacks and the fastest flight in the game and cheap for bounty hunting. 5. Phoenix: Great dps with low amount of aoe attacks and 2nd best flight. This fruit also has a healing move. can run with full body phoenix and left the server when the warning faded. 6. Buddha: Amazing dps with some aoe attacks but no mobility at all can also use melee in a range without taking any damage from npc. 7. Magma: Great dps with aoe attacks and a decent flight ability for farming since magma didn't have fling move. 8. String: Great dps and 3rd best flight. 9. Sand: dps upgrade from ice with some stun-lock moves and a decent fly ability. 10. Gum: Great dps for farming but no movement ability's at all. 11. Dark: Okay for farming but no movement ability's at all. 12. Tremor: Amazing dps with situational moves but no movement ability's at all. 13. Flame: More ranged dps than ice with a decent flight. 14. Ice: Medium short-ranged damage with water walking that drains stamina. 15. Chop: Good aoe and pinpoint attacks with the added benefit of immunity to swords but no movement agility's at all for beginner. 16. Smoke: Okay aoe and dps with slow flight. 17. Spike: Starter fruit. '''Slightly better dps than bomb with a speedy on ground movement. 18. '''Bomb: Starter fruit. '''Bad dps with no mobility at all. 19. '''Spring: Starter fruit. Bad attacks and movement that isn't practical. Category:Devil Fruits